


When I Was Down You Found Me

by Unicornsfartglitter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Rick, Insecure Rick, M/M, Top Negan, pudgy Rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:52:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Rick’s gained some weight and his life sucks until a man named Negan finds him at a bar.





	When I Was Down You Found Me

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be more about Negan loving a thick Rick but oh well!

“Rick I’m done! I can’t take it anymore!” Rick watched as Lori packed his suitcase angrily shoving in his clothes. 

“What did I do?” He saw her in bed last week with Shane but he stayed quiet because he loved her and Shane and couldn’t imagine a life without either one.

“I want to be with Shane! Someone who’s actually capable of showing emotions and look at you!” She pointed to his body huffing as she threw more of his belongings into a small suitcase.

“Look at what?” Rick stammered shrinking in on himself.

“We were a super couple in High school, voted cutest couple and you’ve let yourself go.”

Rick looked down at his uniform, the brown shirt was a little tighter across his stomach, he had padding now but he could still run after a perp.

“I can work it off, it’s only thirty pounds.”

Lori laughed and it sounded evil. “Yeah right.” She practically spat. “And it wouldn’t matter. We’re done!”  
———————————————-—  
Two years later Rick sat in a bar nursing his fifth beer, it was five right? Every Friday when he didn’t have Carl he came down to his favorite bar to try to forget. Forget that he had a good life with a nice house and that even when he realized Lori was unfaithful he tried to ignore it.

Another beer made it six or was it seven? He wasn’t sure, the bartender gave him that judging look as usual before popping the top off a beer and skidding it down the bar. Tracing his finger through the condensation he then pulled on the label. Deciding between chugging it and sipping he chose the former and downed half the bottle.

Heavy footsteps didn’t bother him until they stopped by his feet. “Well shit! Is it a race and I wasn’t invited?”

Rick put the bottle down and wiped his hand across his mouth sizing the man up. He was tall and wore a leather jacket, his boots were well worn and the jeans were hugging his legs, when his eyes traveled up they saw a smirking face with slicked back hair.

“Is that belt even serving its purpose?” Rick scowled not meaning to let that slip out.

Instead the mean leaned back and laughed before stalking forward, Rick’s air left his lungs as Negan’s lips almost touched his and whispered. “Well darling don’t tell me that’s where you were looking.” 

Rick smelled the faintest trace of cigarettes and spice before the man moved back but he was still too close.

Rick hadn’t been hit on in two years and thought maybe he imagined the comment.

“My favorite please!”

The booming voice brought him out of his thoughts, the stranger slid into the seat next to his and pressed his long slender legs against Rick’s chunky one. 

The bartender handed over a frosty mug of amber liquid and Negan took a sip before eyeing Rick. “So which one’s yours?” Negan asked looking over at a group of people at the pool table.

“What?”

The man turned in his seat pressing his leg further into Rick’s. “The girl, which one’s yours? The pretty blond?”

Rick laughed, his eyes watering but he could still see the guy next to him raise an eyebrow.

“Don’t know what’s so funny.” Negan griped and drank some more not seeming to care that he didn’t know Rick because he inspected his beer bottle judging Rick’s pick before looking over at a group of girls.

“I’m alone. I don’t know them.”

“Hmm. Good to know.” Negan leaned into him and hazel eyes found his protruding belly.

“Are you hitting on me?”

Negan laughed but it seemed less out of poking fun and more in amusement then he touched the top of Rick’s leg. “Well you’re a little slow on the uptake but judging from your breath the beers might be to blame.”

“I haven’t had that many.” Rick lied. “You can’t be hitting on me?”

Negan looked around the bar dramatically even scoring the ceiling and humming at the bartender before looking back at Rick. “Why the fuck not? Nothing more interesting in the room and I’m Negan by the way.”

“I’m Rick.”

“That’s a damn fitting name!”

The gloved hand lifted and Rick went to shake it but Negan smirked and rubbed his leg higher up, his pinky finger grazing too close to Rick’s crotch. Coughing on spit Rick looked up. “Are you serious right now?”

“Yes.” Negan replied easily and sipped on his beer more, looking ahead as his finger’s came closer to Rick’s dick.

“I’m a sheriff’s deputy!” Rick pushed his hand away, and the bartender batted his eyes that way once before rolling his eyes and going to the supply room.

“Good news for me huh?” Negan rubbed his thigh once more but further from his dick now. “Will you wear it to bed for me?”

This had to be a joke, once Lori dumped him Shane left him alone, their friendship dissolved but he was the master pranker and this was a very cruel joke. Then Abraham came to mind.

“Did Abe put you to this?”

“Abe?” Negan turned to face him and looked ticked as he reached for Rick’s beer to take a sip, Rick watched mesmerized when he licked his lip, he wished it could be true that a man like this would like him. Negan repulsed by the flavor of the nasty beer slid it down the table. “How about I take you home and sober you up then we have a good time? I’d rather you be sober first because consent is my kind of thing.”

“Where’s Abe? This isn’t funny.”

“Who the hell is Abe and what’s not funny? My poor neglected cock in my jeans? Because yeah it’s wanting you bad right now and getting nowhere.”

No one could talk like this, say what they think on a whim and act like it’s natural. Shane had to be behind this because it went on too long. Not saying another word Rick stumbled out of his chair and went to the bathroom.

Thank God it was empty he thought as he went to a stall and locked it. He looked down at his stomach and thick legs, he had gained about thirty more pounds since Lori dumped him, spending nights eating ice cream and potato chips as he watched tv and cried. I took him a month to try running and working it off even losing twenty pounds before gaining it back. Lori got pregnant a month later and it was like he didn't even exist. Carl wanted to spend more time there because of his new sister Judith and sure the novelty wore off but Rick didn’t get used to being alone when Carl left.

He had two dates and they ended terribly, one girl talked about herself the whole time and the other he could tell wasn’t interested. Worse thing about this Negan was he was attractive, exactly the kind of man who turned his head. He had slept with one jock in High School before Lori who looked very similar to this dude.

It hurt, being the butt of the joke. No one wanted him and especially not this Negan. He even tried asking a curvy chick out once and she looked disgusted when she said no only to be picked up later by a tall and lanky nerdy boy.

Rick stifled his tears when he heard the door open, even hidden behind a stall he knew it had to be awkward for some dude to hear a grown ass man crying in a bathroom.

“Hey Ricky I know you're in there.”

Rick couldn’t talk because he would cry, this man would go tell Shane or whoever and he wouldn’t give them the satisfaction of laughing at him.

“I don’t really get it man, what I did. If you weren’t gay I could tell because you would be more hostile with me trying to cop a feel.” Negan chuckled. “Cop? Get it?”

Rick wanted to scream out “leave me alone!” but he couldn't speak.

“What did I do? Don’t tell me you have one nut. That might make me fifty percent more into you.”

“Go talk to someone you're really interested in Negan!” Rick couldn't comprehend this, nobody wanted him and Negan wasn’t laughing, no one was coming in to scream “gotcha!” but maybe the joke would get worse.

“Rick. I was talking to the only one I saw in that bar. When I walked in you were hovering over a beer but when I got closer you were chugging it and seeing those lips on a bottle!” Negan whistled. “Well I wasn’t thinking decent thoughts and if you're a...virgin.” Negan’s voice wavered and he sounded frightened. “I don’t know how I feel about that but I don’t bite. I can make your first time good.”

Rick’s eyes bugged out and he stared at the stall door. The man didn’t possibly really think he was a virgin. He swung the door open equal parts confused and wanting to see Negan’s face to read him better. “Virgin?”

“Well you're acting like a sixteen year old in a brothel. All running off and scared, whew! I dodged a bullet there. So you’ve been fucked. What’s the problem?”

Rick brushed his fingers through curls and started to push Negan back. “My problem? You're my problem. You're a ten and you think it’s funny to laugh and taunt a fat ass!”

Negan's gaze turned to steal and he pointed a finger at Rick’s chest poking him. “Fat ass? Laughing and taunting? What the fuck? I hit on you and you ran off like a blushing virgin. I didn’t do anything inappropriate, surely didn’t call you fat.”

“Well you should have!” Rick stepped back looking at Negan with contempt.

“Why are you angry at me? I haven’t been rude except yeah, maybe I should have asked permission before I tried to play with the jewels but you seemed to kind of be liking it if not slapping me means anything. Again I never called you fat because you're not.”

Rick huffed like he had been hit then he looked down. “I am Negan.”

He saw Negan’s boots come towards him but he refused to look up, gloves were taken off before a warm palm slid across his cheek and pulled his face up . “You're beautiful Rick. Nothings wrong with being a little chunky. Cushion for the pushing? Ever heard of that? I don't want to fuck a pile of bones, man or woman. That’s just asking for my dick to get sliced.”

Rick laughed and new tears fell. “That’s a lame excuse, we all know your dick will be just fine.”

Negan smirked, his lips darted out and he eyed Rick’s body head to toe. “You’re right but it won’t get hard.”

A chocked sound left Rick and he shook his head, Negan was looking at him with lust and he jerked Rick’s head to his and kissed him, it was a quick peck but then his tongue slid in. It was warm and inviting coaxing his tongue to reply and he blushed when he moaned at Negan’s tongue dragging further in.

Rick pushed him playfully. “You like big dudes?”

Negan shrugged. “I like all dudes and girls. Having some meat never hurt their chances.”

Rick signed. “I don’t want to be the porky you fuck to have a good time. I’m not built like that.”

He saw Negan cringe when he called himself porky. “Can you be a little easier on yourself? I mean that’s a lot of hate for one pretty man.”

“I meant it.”

“You can tell me all day long you’re no skank but you can’t put yourself down like that, that’s negativity at a ten.”

“My life’s a zero.”

Negan squeezed his shoulder. “Baby that’s a lot of internalized pain. You're not that big, I’ll let you in on a secret. I love fucking someone and leaving them but the only time I’ve been in love was with this girl named Olivia, she was bigger than you. I’m not saying I’ll fall for you but you have higher chances and if you want we can work out together, work on you a diet but only because I don’t want you to not like yourself.”

“You would do that? Help me out?” Rick looked at him searching.

“Yes and if it’s that important I will jerk myself off tonight when I go home alone. Can’t promise I won't be thinking of you though.”

Rick kissed him, part of him still thought it was bullshit. Shane would jump out or Negan was an awful person planning a prank but the kiss was better than any he had in such a long time so he allowed it.  
\--------------------------------------  
Five months later:

“Fuck!” Negan screamed out thrusting into Rick ignoring Rick’s third warning about the neighbors.

“Shut up!” Rick pinched his ass as he pushed up causing Negan to enter him more.

“If you didn’t feel so good we wouldn’t have this problem Ricky.” His nipple was pinched then Negan licked at it before biting on his neck. Rick pushed back meeting Negan’s harder thursting.

“You are so gorgeous, especially when your curls get all sweaty.”

Rick moaned out and pushed on Negan’s pumping ass then rolled out from underneath him. Negan was pliant letting himself be moved to where Rick wanted him and jerked himself as Rick crawled on top of him and grabbed his dick. The angle had Negan leaking as Rick slid down swallowing him up. Negan gripped onto is love handles squeezing them as he fucked up. 

“If you're a good boy I’ll let you fuck me next time.”

Rick sped up stroking himself. “Who says there's gonna be a next time?”

Slapping his hand away Negan took over fondling his balls and tugging on his dick. “Come on baby, you can’t finally let me have a taste.” He alluded to their foreplay. “Then make me wait another five months.” 

“I can and I will if you keep calling me sweet cheeks.” Even with the threat Rick clenched around him bouncing up and down before rotating his ass.

“I only call you that because I love you baby, I wouldn't know a better nickname to sum you up.”

Rick secretly loved the name. Shane and Lori thought he was lying when he said he had a new boyfriend, their mouths dropped in shock when they saw him. Glenn and Maggie broke up their friendship with the “lovely” couple after hearing one too many times that Negan must have been using Rick. They could see what the spiteful pair couldn’t, adoration and that Negan had everything he needed except a Rick before.

Rick had lost some weight, only fifteen pounds to be exact but he was exercising and eating better. He didn’t ever think he would lose it all, never be his High School weight but Negan never looked at him different whether he was eating broccoli or a cupcake. 

“You're everything Rick.” Negan scrunched up his face as he came hard inside Rick.

Rick started to pump himself but Negan opened his blissed out eyes to take over stroking him to orgasm.

“I’m everything because you let me see it.”

Negan didn't let up, squeezing his dick more as he took in Rick’s pudgy body. “Didn’t need me baby, just those fuckwads out of the picture.”

That response was simply Negan and he laughed with so much joy to come because loving Negan was simply life as well.


End file.
